Power Rangers DT meets hannah Montana and I Carly
by KatKim22
Summary: Hannah askes Kira to open on tour for her. Kira askes the others to come along. And when the stop in seattle they meet the I carly gang.
1. Chapter 1

Power Rangers Dino thunder meets Hannah Montana and I Carly

Hannah was in Reefside to check out this girl named Kira Ford to see if she could open on tour for her. Miley, Oliver, Lily and Robbie Ray walked in to Haley's cyber Space where Kira sings. Although Kira did not know that Miley is Hannah Montana and that they where there to see her.

Kira walked over to the table that Ethan, Connor, Haley and Dr.O were at. But keep an eye on these newcomers knowing that they did not live in Reefside or come here very often. Kira got up on stage and did her next song and that was the end of her show for tonight, got her stuff and went out the back to go study for Dr.O mid-term tomorrow, but was caught right out side by Robbie ray Stewart.

He said "Hi, you are really great" Kira said "thank you, but who are you?" Robbie said "I am Robbie ray Stewart, I used to sing but now I manage Hannah Montana and I would like you to open on tour for her. It would give you a chance to get to be known and could become really big. What do you say will you do it?"

Kira said "I really like that offer, but I don't know I have school and friends and we have things we have to do. Well you could get your homework though the mail and if you like and it is ok with them and their parents of Guardians your friends could come too. Said Robbie. I mean Hannah has these two friends who come with her all the time. They are her best friends Lola and Mike" Said Miley as she came up to them.

Kira then said "I will have to check and let you know. How long are you going to be in Reefside?"

"We will be her for a bout a month. Why don't you figurer out what you want to do then let us know. We are staying a Kimberly Hart, Jason Lee Scott, and Justin Stewart's house here in reefside. Justin is my cousin said" Miley.


	2. Chapter 2

Tells Robbie

_**I know that I said something about Kim, Jason and Justin that will be explain later with a Flashback on how they came to live together.**_

The next day Kira talked to Connor Ethan and Trent about them going on tour with her and then told them to ask their parents about it. Then she went to 's classroom and asked "do you want to come on tour with me?" Tommy (who is dr.o or Oliver) said "Kira if you go on tour what about Reefside? If mesagog attacks what are we going to do?" Kira then said "Can't you and Haley come up with someway for us to teleport back between where ever we are and Reefside?" Tommy said "yes but I would need help from three former rangers."

"Which ones" asked Kira? Kimberly Hart first pink, Jason scoot First red and gold zeo, and Justin Stewart blue turbo, but I don't know where they are?" "I do" said Kira. "You do" asked Tommy. "Where are they?" "They are about 5 miles from here. That Robbie Ray guy is Justin's uncle.

Tommy asked Kira for the # of the house that Robbie had given to her. Tommy went to his phone and dialed 555-2342 heard 3 rings and a very familiar women's voice say "hello". Tommy didn't know what to say so he said "Hello Miss Hart, this is Dr. Tommy Oliver.

The min Tommy said Oliver he heard a loud thump. Jason picked up the phone and said "hi bro what's up?" Tommy asked "How did you know who this is?" Jason said "Tommy you are the only one who has the effect on Kim. Every time you see her or talk to her after that letter she faints."

Tommy said "why don't you give me your address and I will come over and wake her up the way I did or always do. Jason gave Tommy the address and Tommy went to get in his jeep when Kira asked "can I come along?" Tommy said "get in Kira and let's go." Whit in 10 min they were at the house.


	3. Chapter 3

More Rangers

Tommy and Kira get out of the car and go ring the door bell. Lily answers the door and led them to Kim on the floor. Tommy walks over to her and says beautiful time to wake up. Kim opens her eyes gets up and runs to her bedroom. Jason goes to see if she is ok.

Jason asked "Kim can I come in?" Kim Said "Yes Jason what is he doing here?" "He lives here in Reefside." Said Jason. "Jason you didn't tell him about Megan and Andrew did you." "No but you should I mean after all they are his kids and it has been 7 years since the letter. I know Tommy still loves you and w=would like to be a part of his kids life's."

Kim then said "Jason what am I going to tell him. That I broke up with him because I was pregnant with his kids and that I did not want him to quilt being a ranger just to be there for us because the earth needed him more at that time then we did?"

"Kim, Tommy would have been at your side in the blink of an eye and you know that, but so did I. Kim do you still love Tommy?" Yes with all my heart." Said Kim. Then tell him that and see if he still loves you and Jason thought **the crane and the falcon will fly together again and their love will least forever.**

"Jason are you crazy I can't tell him I still love him." "Why not" Asked Jason. "Because if he finds out that Megan and Andy are his and he has missed out on 7 years of their life he will be pissed off. Pissed off enough to make his eyes glow green and maybe even bring out evil Tommy."

"Kim Tommy would never go evil on you and you know that. I also know he would never go evil on his kids too. Just tell him and find out what will happen?"

Meanwhile up in his room Justin was looking at these three colored stones he had found in the garden he was planting. He had no idea what they were so he went downstairs to see if Jason or Kim knew what they were.

Justin goes up and asks "Jason, Kim do you know what these are and why the gold one is glowing in my hand?" They said "no but Tommy might they look as if they could be prehistoric, so why don't we go down and see."

Justin goes up and ask "Tommy do you know what these are and why the gold one is glowing in my hand?" "Yes I do know what those are and yes I know why the gold one is glowing. But before I say anything Jason can you pick up the gold one and Kim picks up the pink one." As soon as they pick to other two up they start to glow in the hands too.


	4. note

**Note **

Kat Kim 22

_**I may not keep going unless I get some more reviews I have the next three chapters but I need a least two more reviews before I keep going sorry for any problems you have with this because reviews mean the world to me !**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Kim, Jason and Justin **

Tommy then said "Justin, Kim, Jason and Kira we need to talk. And I also think you know what about Kira as he holds up his wrist." "Yes I think I do Doctor O." said Kira.

They all head out to the back yard with out Lily, Miley, Oliver and Robbie Ray. Tommy then asked "have you heard of the Dino Thunder rangers here in Reefside." Kim then looked at Tommy and said "you can't give it up can you handsome?" Tommy was in shock because Kim knew that he was still a ranger and that she had called him handsome which he had not been called since they broke up.

Tommy then got over the shock and asked "Kim how do you know?" Kim said "when I first saw the black ranger on the news I knew that I had seen someone fight like that before. Your way of fighting had not changed and for someone whop fought beside you a lot it gave you away. Then Justin figured out that Kira is Tommy's yellow.

Justin said "Tommy these are what give you and Kira your ranger power aren't they?" Tommy then said "yes they are, but they have also given power to you too. Kim you can fly. Jason you can move things with your mind and Justin you can change you shape or form. Mine is invisibility and Kira has her ptera scream. Connor our red has super speed, Ethan our blue has indestructible skin and Trent our white can turn in to liquid form. There are also three other that have not been found yet, or if they have I don't know who has them. They are Purple, orange and sliver."

Kim then said "Tommy I need to tell you something." When Jason heard Kim say that he asked "Kira would you like to spar with me?" Kira said "sure Jason I will spar with you." Jason then asked Justin to go with them. So Justin followed them down to the basement of the house they shared. Kim then said "Tommy I wanted to tell you that you have two kids. They are Megan and Andrew and they are 7 years old." Then Tommy said "I have two kids? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" "Because I did not want you to quit being a ranger just to be there for us because the earth needed you more then we did at that time." said Kim. "Kim you know I would have been at your side in a heartbeat." "I know" said Kim. Then she said "would you like to meet them?" Tommy then said "are you kidding of course I want to meet then.


	6. Chapter 5

Tommy's kids

Tommy and Kim walk in to the house and the kids are on the couch and are dressed in pink and green. The kids are watching sponge bob and look up at their mom and Tommy. Megan looks like her mom but has Tommy's eyes and his color hair. Andrew looks like Tommy but has his mom's doe brown eyes and caramel colored hair.

Andy gets up and goes to his mom and asked "who is he?" Kim said "Andy and Megan this is Tommy and he is your father. Megan then said "we have a dad?" "Yes you do. I thought that maybe we could go to the park and you can get to know your dad" Said Kim.

Tommy said "before we go can I talk to you Kim?" Kim said "ok Tommy. What do you want to talk about" as the head outside to the front yard. Tommy says "Kim I still love you and I want to give us another chance to be together." Kim the said "are you sure Tommy, I still love you too. But I don't want you to be mad at me for what I did. I am not mad at you or hate you for what you did, but I have never been so sure in my life this feels right." Kim said "I would love to give us another chance.

Then Tommy asked Kim how she Jason and Justin came to live together. And the she told him.

_**Flashback**_

She and Jason were walking down the street from her house to an Applebee's to have lunch when they bumped into someone. Jason got up helped Kim up and said I am sorry. The young boy said "I am sorry I was not looking where I was going." When Jason heard that voice he looks at the boy and says Justin. Justin looks at him and says "Jason, Kim what are you doing here?" Kim says "Justin I live here and Jason are here to help me move to reefside we were going to lunch. Do you want to come?" Justin then said "Where to lunch or to reefside?" To lunch." Said Kim. "Ok but I think that I should tell you I have a house in reefside and I am looking for roommates would you two like to move in with me." Kim said "that there would also be two little kids moving in. I have to kids Megan and Andy. They move in to reefside with Justin and rest is history.

_**End Flashback**_

"How long have you lived here?" Asked Tommy. "About three years now." Said Kim. "I thought I saw Justin about a week ago but thought that it was my mind playing a trick on me." Said Tommy.

Kira then comes back up stairs and says "I just got a call from Connor and Ethan Elsa is attacking people in the downtown mall. And we need to morph and get there." Tommy then said "Kim take the kids and you three go to this address and we will be there as soon as we can and we will see about getting you three marchers. Haley will be there. There is a t-rex in the kitchen and in it's mouths a button push it will open the stairs to the basement go down there tell Haley who you are and wait for us."

They morph get there and stop Elsa and then go back to the house. Kim and Jason are in the corner sparing while Justin is reading a book to the kids.

aHH Haley is already working on the morphers for them. Tommy then tells them "I need to see if you can still fight." He saw Jason and Kim spar but he has not seen Justin fight yet. So he and Justin spar and he sees that Justin can keep up with him. The only other people that can are Kim, Jason and Kira. They become the new rangers. Jason green, Kim Pink and Justin gold.

Kira then Called Robbie Ray and said that she would but now I need to be able to bring six other with me if it is ok. "Who" Asked Robbie? Kim, Jason, Justin, Haley and the twins. "Ok" Said Robbie "you can bring them." "We will be leaving in a week so get ready to leave."


	7. Chapter 6

**First stop**

One week later

Kira, Conner Ethan, Trent, Tommy, Haley and the rest go ready to go on tour. Robbie said "ok Kira our First stop is in Seattle WA and this girl Named Carly shay won a contest to meet Hannah and you. She will be bringing three other people with her." They will have dinner with us and then will ride to the concert with us.

Miley then pulled Kira aside along with Lily and Oliver and said "Kira I need to tell you something. I wanted to tell you that I am Hannah Montana and Lily is Lola and Oliver is mike. We came up with the Miley thing for I could have a normal life outside of being Hannah." Kira then said "is that the truth?" why did you not tell me earlier. When your dad stopped me I wondered where Hannah was and began to think it was a joke."

They get on Hannah's plane and fly to Seattle and get to their hotel check in and get ready to meet Carly and her guests. They go in to their room change and meet in Hannah's room.

Connor is in a red button down shirt with a pair of black pants. Ethan is in the same but with a blue button down shrit. Trent is in a white button down shirt with a pair of black pants with two white strips down the sides. Tommy is in a Black button down shirt with a pair of black pants that have a green strips down the sides. Kira is in a Yellow dress. Kim is in a pink one that is just like Kira's. Megan is in a purple dress and Andy is in a green button down shirt and a pair of black pants with red strips down the side. Jason is in a green shirt and black pants so is Justin but his shirt is blue. Lily and Miley (Hannah and Lola) are in blue and red matching dresses. Oliver (mike) is in a Gray button down shirt and navy blue pants and Robbie is in a gray suit. With no tie. And Haley is in a black dress that is just like Kim's and Kira's.

They meet in Hannah's room then go down stairs and get in to a big Limo to go pick up Carly and her guests for their dinner and then to go to their concert. When they get to where they are to pick up Carly they see a dark haired young women, and blond young women, a dark haired young man and a dark haired man who looks at least five years older then the others. They stop and ask if this girl is Carly shay. The dark haired girl says "yes I am Carly and this is Sam pointing to the blond. This is Freddie pointing to the boy that is their age and this is Spencer my older brother."

Carly, Sam, Freddie and Spencer get in and the go to dinner and then head to the concert. While Carly, Sam and Freddie are back stage the three stones that they carry in their pockets for good luck start to glow. But so does Kira's, Tommy's, Conner and the other rangers. The only time they were to glow that bright is when they were all together again. Tommy knew what had happen but the rest did not. That is when Tommy found out that Carly, Sam and Freddie had the other three.


	8. Chapter 7

**Telling Carly, Sam and Freddie**

After the contret Tommy asks if he could talk to Carly Sam and Freddie along with Kira Connor Ethan and Haley. They say "sure" "what is it you want to talk to us about?" Tommy then pulls out his stone and asked them "have you seen one of these be fore." Carly reaches in to her pocket and pulls hers out and said "Sam, Freddie, and My self each found one when we went on a tour of underground Seattle and we pick them up, But why are they glowing now?" Kira asked "when you first picked them up did they glow then?" Sam said "Yeah a little but after the tour they stopped. Why is that important or something?"

Tommy, Connor, Ethan, and Kira looked at each other then at Haley and told Freddie Carly and Sam "those are not just stone those are dino gems." Freddie then asked "what is a dino gem?" Ethan then asked "Have you ever heard of the power rangers?" Sam then said "yes. There was a report on the news two nights ago about this monster attacked in a town called reefside and the dino thunder rangers showed up and beat it. Why do you ask?" Just then Sam wished she was some where other then we she was and all the sudden there were two of her. Tommy then looked at the other and said "I think we have found the other three rangers.

Carly had the purple stone, Sam has the sliver and Freddie has the orange one. Carly power that she got was being able to freeze time, Sam had astro projection and Freddie can turn camouflage to blend in. That is what Tommy told them and then asked "do you want to be power rangers?" Sam and Carly said "yes" Right off the bat but Freddie had to think about it then a bout 3 min later said "ok".

Haley said "Tommy I will start to work on there morphers back at the lab" and then teleported back to the lab in reefside. Tommy then told Carly that she Sam and Freddie will have to move to reefside. Carly said "can I tell Spencer the only way that is going to happen is if he knows why. Tommy said "ok Carly you can tell Spencer but only him." Freddie then said "what about my mom I have to tell her, if I don't we will not be moving to reefside." Sam asked Freddie "won't your mom not let you be one?"

She has lightened up a bit every since we went to that first webshow in space thing." Said Freddie. Then they said If you are going to do this then you need to be ready to leave by the end of the week because we are leaving and Robbie said that Carly Sam, and Freddie were going on tour with Hannah Montana and that was because they had won that contest and then offered them to go on tour and they said they would.

They go ready to leave and left with the Hannah Montana group and went to San Diego calf. This was there next stop.

_**Please review and tell me what I think.**_


	9. Chapter 8

**San Diego concert**

They had a contest to have three more guests this time it was won by Drake Parker, Josh Nickels and Megan Parker. Kira had meet drake and Megan when they were little because Kira started in drake's band when she was nine.

Kira and Hannah did the concert that went an hour longer then they thought. They all had a great time and said goodbye to Drake Megan and Josh and left. Went to their hotel room and got ready for bed. When they woke up the next morning and were a little worried because they had woke up and Miley, Robbie, Lily and Olive were gone. But they had just gone to the gym down the street to get an early workout.

Megan and Andy had waked up with a bad fever and they found out that they had food poisoning. They had got it from the dinner the night before. Kira then said "Kim why don't you and Tommy go have a fun day, I will stay with the kids." Kim said "are you sure Kira I know that you and connor wanted to see something too. It is ok Kim; I don't feel very good myself". Said Kira.

Connor stayed with Kira and the kids at the hotel. Kira and the kids sleep most of that day. Robbie, miley, Lily and Oliver knew that they would have to tell them about Jackson sometime but did not know how because Kira is related to Jackson.

Jackson was Kira younger brother and was adopted by Robbie and Miley's Mom right after he was born. Kira had a feeling that they were keeping something from her but did not what that could be. So Kira asked Robbie "is the something wrong" why you ask Kira"asked Robbie. " Because you, Miley, Lily and Oliver had all been acting as if there is something you want to tell me but wouldn't." said Kira. "Kira did you know you have a younger brother?" asked Robbie. Kira said yes I do, But I don't know who adopted my brother Jackson. "We did" said Robbie. Kira was in shock and said "is that what you wanted to tell me?" Robbie said "yes it is Kira.

Kira ran out of the hotel and to the park was having a good cry when Tommy called and said "Kira morph and teleport to reef side park. Mesagog is at again but this time there are three monsters there. Ok Dr.O. I will be right there. Said Kira. Kira got there just in time to see Trent get thrower in to a tree and knocked out. Kira Yelled "Trent" and ran to his side to see if he is ok.

Dr.O, Trent got knocked out cold. What are we going to do? Dr.O. said "Kira and Connor get him out of here. Take him back to the lab." They got him back to the lab and Tommy, Ethan, Carly, Freddie and Sam beat all three of them and headed back to the lab.


	10. Chapter 9

**After Carly, Sam, And Freddie's first fight**

Dr.O got back to the lab and Trent was still not awake yet. He said "great job Carly, Sam and Freddie you did great fro your first fight against mesagog and his monsters." Carly said "thanks Dr.O". Tommy then told Carly, Sam, and Freddie, to call him Tommy. Then said Kira, Ethan, Connor and Trent "you can call me Tommy as long as we are not at school." "Ok Tommy we understand" said Trent.

They then teleported back to the hotel and did not see Lily and Oliver standing there and teleported right in front of them. Oliver was in shock and Lily fainted. Miley heard Lily hit the floor and ran in and asked "what happened? Why did Lily faint?" Oliver still could not answer because he was not sure what had happened himself.

Tommy then said "I can answer that but, what I tell you needs to be just between us and nobody not even Jackson! You see Lily fainted because we teleported in right in front of her and Oliver." "What do you mean you teleported in to this room in front of them? How are you able to do that?" asked Miley. "Because we are Power Rangers Miley" said Kira. "What do you mean you are Power Rangers? How many of you are?" "Well" said Ethan. "There is me, Connor, Kira, Dr Oliver, Kim, Jason, Justin, Carly, Sam and Freddie. We are the Power Ranger." "Ok when Carly Sam and Freddie became Power Rangers?" asked Oliver as Lily was waking up. We became Power Ranger right after the concert in settle" said Sam.

Kim said "I will be back in a min. I am going to go check on the kids." Tommy said "wait up Kim I will go with you." They left to go check on Megan and Andy who were fast asleep in their room. Lily and Miley had put them to bed.

They packed and left for the next stop which was Dallas Texas.


	11. Chapter 10

Dallas Texas

They get to Dallas and it is 3 am. Tommy and Kim pick the kids up and carry them to the hotel room and pick them to bed. Tommy and Kim walk out of the room and head to their room. They got ready and headed down to the pool to have a swim and then head down. Robbie had already gone to bed, Lily and Miley were watching Child's Play 2 and Oliver was play with his Nintendo ds and Connor, Ethan and Trent were playing cards. Kira was writing a new song.

Tommy and Kim get down to the pool swim for an hour and then Tommy get out to get a pop comes back and find Kim floating on top of the water and is not breathing. He pulls her out and gives her CPR and gets her to breath. They head back to the room but Kim says "Tommy, do not tell anyone about what happened, not ever Jason please." "Ok, Kim I will not just don't scare me like that again. I don't think that I can live with out you Kim." Said Tommy.

They get up at 1pm got to lunch enjoy their day until they have to go to the concert. They get there do the show and then hang backstage when they have 4 people Tommy and Kim have not seen in years. They are Adam Park and his wife Aisha Campbell-Park, Rocky De Santos and his wife Kat Hillard-De Santos.

Jason walks up and says "what are you guys doing here?" Rocky said "Kat and I live here and she loves Hannah Montana, Adam and Sha are just visiting and they came with us to the concert and I got us backstage passed so Kat could meet Hannah. But why are you here?" Jason said "we are here in case of a problem if you know what I mean and Kira here is on Hannah tour and Tommy came with her along with Kim, Justin and my self. Because we are back in the line of duty again." "What" Asked Adam. " Yeah we are I am Pink, Jason is green, Justin is gold, Tommy is Black, Connor is red, Ethan is Blue, Trent is white, Kira is yellow, Carly is the first ever purple, Sam is sliver and Freddie is the first orange. We are the dino thunder rangers." Said Kim. The other four were in shock because she had said that right in front of Hannah, Lola, Mike, and Robbie. Trent had seen the look on they faces and said "don't worry they know we are the power rangers we got caught back in San Diego." "Ok" said Kat who was worried.

They are said good night and went back to the hotel. Jason was the first one up and called rocky to find out that he was up. So Jason asked "when do you want us to come over." "Well, why not on Wednesday it will take that long to get the rest of our team here and the space team here. Just don't tell Tommy and the other about them it will be a little reunion for us. You said you were her for about a month so it will be great. Said Rocky. "Ok then we will see you then but we will also be bringing Miley, Lily, Oliver, and Robbie with us." Said Jason. "Ok but who are they." Asked Rocky. That would be Hannah and her friends." Said Jason. "Ok talk to you later bye" says Rocky. "Bye" said Jason.


	12. Chapter 11

The others

Rocky had just got off the phone with Jason and started to make his calls to the others. Rocky fist called Billy Cranston who now lived in Texas and worked for NASA. He called and Billy said "hello" Rock said "hey Billy, How have you been?" That is when Billy knew that voice and said "hey Rocky what's up?" Then Rocky said "how would you like to see Kim, Tommy and the rest of our team and the space ranger team on Wednesday?" "What do you mean Kim, I have not seen or heard from her since she left for the pan global games and that would be great. Said Billy. Well I can tell you about that when you get here" said Rocky. "I will leave tomorrow and should get there about 4pm tomorrow Night."

Next Rocky called Trini Kwan and then told her the same thing. She said that she would be there then asked "is Jason going to be there and is he with anyone?" Rocky said "yes he will be here and no he is not with anyone." Then Trini Said "what about Kim and Tommy have you got a hold of them and are they coming to the reunion?" Yes they are coming and by the way they are back together. Said Rocky who had found all this out from Jason. Next he called Zack Taylor and a woman answered the phone and Rocky thought that must be Angela. She said "hello, who is this?" Rocky said, "My name is Rocky and I am looking for Zack. Is he there? Can I talk to him please?" "You must be the person who took over the red ranger powers when he, Jason and Trini went to the peace conference. Said Angela. You know? Asked Rocky. "Yes I do if this about the reunion we will be there. We just got a call from Jason. Said Angela.

Back at the hotel Jason had got a called and everything was ready. Billy had called Andros and told him and he said they would come. Kim and Tommy were talking about maybe called the others and having a reunion and Jason told them not to call. Tommy and Kim were lying on the bed when there was a knock on their door. Tommy gets up a gets the door to find a terrified Kira standing there. He then says "come in Kira and tell me what happen "Kira had tears in her eyes as she said "Connor and I went down to have a swim and then he just was gone. I don't know what happen or where he went. We were on the stairs on the 3rd floor and then it happened. We have got to find him Tommy please." Don't worry we will find him." Said Tommy. Go get Trent, Ethan and Freddie I will get Carly and Sam and bring them to my room and then we will go from there." Ok Tommy be right back. And Kira left to get the boys. They all got to tommys room and Trent thought he knew where Connor was. Trent said "Tommy I think mesagog took him.


	13. Chapter 12

Finding Connor

Trent told Tommy that he thinks Mesagog took him.

Tommy went and got Sam and Carly then they go to his room and the other rangers are there. Tommy then calls "It's morphin time" and they then say "Dino Thunder Power Up" and all morph. Then they transport back to Reefside and go to Mesagog's lair and look for Connor.

Trent, Kira, Sam and Kim go one way. Tommy, Carly and Ethan go one way. And Jason Justin and Freddie go the other way and start to look for Connor. Sam and her team find him but not just him but also Cassidy and Devin for Reefside high. They had been there for at least two weeks and were really beaten up. They get them all out of there call Tommy and the other told them they had found Connor and to get out of there which they did.

After got back to the command center Tommy then said "Sam, Kira Kim and Trent I am very proud of you. You went in got what we came for and got out of there but you also saved Cassidy and Devin." "Thank you Handsome." Said Kim. Then Haley said "I really hate to tell you this but Tommy I am getting a ranger reading. I don't understand all of you rangers are here." "Haley lock on to it and see where it is coming from please" asked Jason thinking he knows where it is coming from. Haley works for about five min and says "it is coming from Dallas I think maybe we should get back there and find out what's going on?" said Haley.

They teleport back and then Jason has to tell them because he has no choice. "Tommy I know why you are getting a ranger reading." Said Jason. "You do" asked Tommy. "Yes it is because Rocky and I have called the other rangers and have a reunion that is going to happen on Wednesday that is why I told you not to call the others. It will be our teams and the space rangers." Said Jason. "why just them, when Kim and I were talking about it we were thinking every team all the way up to RPM even have them come. This means it would be Mighty Morphin, Zeo, turbo, Space, Lost galaxy, Light speed rescue, Time force, Wild force, Ninja storm, Dino Thunder of Course, Space Patrol Delta, Mystic Force, operation overdrive, jungle Fury and RPM. Have all the rangers there." Said Tommy. "How are we going to get a hold of Time force, space Patrol Delta and RPM they are from the future and I don't think you can contact them in the future." Said Jason. "Haley has a way Jason so call Rocky back and give us a week before then and we can have all the rangers there if they can make it." Said Tommy.

Jason called Rocky told him what Tommy had said and Rocky said "alright bro if that is what Tommy Kim and his team what then that is what we will do." "Ok" said Jason. "I have to go talk to you later bye" said Rocky "bye" Said Jason.


	14. Chapter 13

Calling the other rangers

They already had The Mighty Morphin, Zeo Turbo and Space team coming. They still had to call The Lost galaxy, Light Speed Rescue, Wild Force, Time Force, Ninja Storm, Space Patrol Delta, Mystic Force, Operation Overdrive, Jungle Fury and RPM rangers.

Jason calls Leo Corbett the red Lost Galaxy ranger and asks if he and his team can come to an all ranger reunion and Leo says "yes we can come. Where is it being held and when?" "It is being held in Dallas Texas in a week" Says Jason. Jason then asks "can you get a hold of the Light Speed Rescue team and let them know and see if they can make it please?" "Ok Jason we can" said Leo. "Thank you" said Jason.

Tommy uses his way of calling the future and gets in touch with Wes Collins, of Time Force and says they will be there, Then gets a hold of Jack Landors and they will be there and then get a hold of Scott Truman the red RPM and they said that they would be there after they found out who was calling them.

Rocky had called the rest and the first ones to show up were the Jungle Fury team. There is Theo Martin the Blue ranger, Lily Chilmen the Yellow ranger, Casey Rhodes red ranger, Dominic Hargan White ranger, and RJ (Robert James) the purple ranger and leader of the team. Then the RPM rangers show up who are Scott Truman red ranger and leader of that team Flynn McAllstair, Blue Ranger, Summer Landsdown the yellow ranger, Dillon the Black ranger and the twins Gem and Gemma which are the gold and sliver rangers. Next to show up are the SPD (space patrol Delta) who are Jack Landors red, Sky Tate Blue, Syd Drew Pink, Z Delgado yellow, Bridge Carson Green, Sam, Omega and Doggie Curger the shadow ranger. Then the M mystic Force and OO rangers who are Nick Russell red, Charlie(chip) Thorm Yellow, Madison Rocco blue, Vida Rocco Pink, Xander Bly Green, Undonna White. OO are Mack Hartford Red, Will Aton Black, Dax Lo blue, Ronny Robinson Yellow, Rose Ortiz pink. After that then the rest show up who are the Lost galaxy, Light Speed Rescue Time Force, Wild Force, and Ninja Storm. The LG are Leo Corbett Red, Maya Yellow, Kai Chen blue, Karone pink, and Damon Henderson Green. LSR are Carter Grayson Red, Kelsey Winslow yellow, Chad Lee blue, Dana Mitchell Pink, Joel Rawlings Green and Ryan Mitchell Silver. TF are Wes Collins red, Katie Walker yellow, Lucas Kendall blue, Jen Scotts pink, Trip Regis green, and Eric Myers Quantum Ranger. Wild Force are Cole Evans red, Taylor Earhardt yellow, Max Cooper blue, Alyssa Enrile white, Danny Delgado black, Merrick Baliton Lunar Wolf Ranger. Ninja Storm are Shane Clark red, Tori Hanson blue, Dustin Brooks yellow, Cam Watanabe green, Blake Bradley Navy, and Hunter Bradley Crimson.

Tommy and the rest all get the introductions over and then have a dinner together and then go to sleep on Wednesday and get ready for the big reunion on Thursday. Thursday came around and Connor, Trent and Kira were missing which meant they had to find them. Kim came in and said "Tommy I think we need to get back to Reefside and find the kids." Tommy said "Kim get Carly, Sam and Freddie Morph and let's go." "What about Ethan?" said Kim. "Ethan is ready to go so let's." They leave go to mesagog lair and start to look for the kids but can't find them.


	15. Chapter 14

Finding the kids

They look though out mesagog lair and still cannot find the kids. So they go back to the lab and are shocked to see them there. Tommy asked "What are you doing here. And why didn't you tell us where you went." Kira said "Tommy we were just trying to get a hold of Eltar to find Zordon and Alpha to have them come to the reunion and we thought that it would make you happy." Kim said "why would you go though so much for us?" Trent Said "Tommy we just wanted to make up for all the trouble we have made for you." "Kids I really like that but please next time let someone know where you go because we were really worried about you. Said Tommy. "Sorry" said all three.

They stayed and went back to trying to find Zordon and Alpha while Tommy, Kim, Carly, Sam, Freddie and Ethan go back to the hotel and check on Megan and Andy, then go for a swim and get ready for bed. The Kids got in touch with Zordon and he was coming so the kids went back to the hotel and went to bed.

The next day was Tuesday and they had a cd signing to go too. So Kira and Hannah went to that while Kim, Tommy, Jason, Justin, Connor, Ethan and Trent to the Kids to a zoo and Lily, Oliver, and Robbie just stayed there to keep an eye on Hannah and Kira to make sure everything was alright. Just then two kids a bout Kira's age went up to her and started talking to her. Robbie went over and said "Can I help you two." The girl said "I am Cassidy and this is Devin we went to school with her and she saved our lives and we just wanted to thank her for that." "Ok just checking" Said Robbie.

They get done and are really tried so they go back and take a little nap because tomorrow is going to be a long day too.


	16. Chapter 15

Zordon and alpha show up

They all get up a 7:00pm to go to dinner which was at the best place in town. They have a great meal then they go to a movie then go back to the hotel and go to bed again, because the reunion was tomorrow.

Alpha and Zordon had gotten the message and were getting ready to go when they thought that they should go to the old command center first then head to Texas and be there for the reunion and that was going to be great because no body but, Tommy, Kim, Ethan, Kira, Trent, Carly, Sam, and Freddie knew that they were coming to it.

Tommy called Rocky and asked "What time should we there Bro?" "Why don't you guys show up about 6:00pm" then rocky thought and said "Make that 5:45 pm so that you are not late because you are late for everything." Tommy Said "Rocky I am getting better at that. You know being a teacher you have to be on time to class or you have problems and the class could kill each other if you are not there."

They say goodbye and Tommy goes back to his room to see Kira sitting on the bed crying and talking to Kim. Tommy then says "Kira whats wrong?" "Connor just broke up with her Tommy." Said Kim. "Do you know why?" asked Tommy. "He said that I have been cheating on him with that Oliver Kid. But I am not. Yes I ate a midnight snack with him last night but nothing happen. Nothing would happen, Lily is his girlfriend. I would not want to do anything that could hurt her. Said Kira."

Tommy went to the boy's room and said "Connor can I talk to you out in the hall please?" Trent says "you are in for it now." "Good luck" Said Ethan. Before Connor could say anything Tommy said "why did you break up with Kira. "Because Dr.O she is cheating on me with that Oliver kid. Said Connor. "No she is not Connor. Oliver is Lily's boyfriend and not Kira's. Connor you belong with Kira she loves you and you love her. You can tell by the way you two act together. So please give her one more chance." "Ok Tommy you are right. Do you know where she is?" "She is in my room talking to Kim." Said Tommy. "Thanks" Said Connor.

Connor goes up and knocks on the door and says "Kira can we talk?" Kira yells "GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE CONNOR I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" "Please talk to me Kira I want to tell you I am sorry and that I want you back." Said Connor. "What took you so long Connor" Said Kira.

Zordon and alpha teleport to earth and go to the old command center stay there for three hour and then show up at Rocky and Kat's house to hours early.


	17. Chapter 16

At Rocky's house

Zordon and Alpha show up hours early.

Rocky was in shock to see them there. He hadn't known that they were coming. He said "Zordon and Alpha what are you doing here?" "We are here for the reunion Rocky. We got a call from a Kira, Connor and Trent and they thought that it would be a good thing for the first 12 rangers." Said Zordon.

"We are happy to see you Zordon. It has been a while and we thought that you were gone. Andros said that he had broken your tube because you told him to and that is what he did. Said Kat. "Before the others get here how many rangers are there altogether?" asked Zordon. "Well there are Kim, Tommy, Rocky, Jason, Zack, Aisha, Trini, Billy, Adam, Kat, and Tanya then there are the turbo rangers who are Justin, Carlos, TJ, Cassie, and Ashley. Then they became the space rangers and lost Justin and got Andros and Zhane. Then there was the Lost Galaxy who are Leo, Maya, Kai, Kendrix, Damon, and Karone. Then Light Speed Rescue who are Cater, Kelsey, Chad, Dana, Joel, and Ryan. After them it was Time Force and they are Wes, Jen, Trip, Katie, Lucas and Eric. Then there were the Wild Force team and they are Cole, Taylor, Max, Danny, Alyssa and Merrick. Ninja Storm was next who are Shane, Cam, Hunter, Blake, Dustin, and Tori. And then came the team that have Kira, Connor, Trent on it but it also has Tommy back as Black, Kim as Pink, Jason as green, Justin as gold, Carly as the first purple, Sam as the sliver and Freddie as the orange." Said Rocky. "That is all there is right" asked Alpha. "Well no" Said Billy "There are 5 other teams that we have not told you who they are yet." "Who are they" Asked Zordon. "They are Space Patrol Delta who are Jack, Sky, Bridge, Syd and Z, and then there is the mystic Force who are Nick, Chip, Madison, Vida, and Xander. Then there is Operation Overdrive and they are Mack, Will, Dex, Ronny, and Rose. And the last two are Jungle Fury who are Lily, Casey, Theo, Dominic, and RJ and there is the newest who are RPM and they are Scott, Flynn, Summer, Ziggy, Dillon, Gem and Gemma. That is all."

"I never thought that there would be 83 rangers" said Zordon. "Then Kat asked "Rocky when are the others going to be here?" Just as she asked the door bell rang.


	18. Chapter 17

_**Kat asked when the others would be there and the door bell rang.**_

Rocky goes and answers the door to find the Dino Thunder team there. He then says "come in" and they go into the house and see that Zordon and Alpha are there. Tommy asked "when did you two get here. We thought that you weren't coming until tomorrow?" "We were going to wait until tomorrow but change our mind and came today" Said Zordon. "I told him we should wait to make our presents know until tomorrow but you know how Zordon is" said Alpha.

Well Zordon and Alpha talk to the Dino Thunder team and their team and then it is time for the Dino Thunder and the others to go home until the reunion and they leave.

Kat asked "Zordon and Alpha this may be a weird question but do you sleep?" "Yes Kat we do. All we need is a bed and a room. I sleep in a bed now because I am not in the tube any more but Alpha just takes the night to recharge." Said Zordon. "Up the stairs to the right there is a door with the number 3 on it as long as you are here you can use it. Feel free to stay as long as you want to." Said Kat.

They all go to bed for the night. Kat, Rocky, Adam, and Sha get up at8:30 am and start to clean to house. They get it clean around 2:20pm and the other will be there around 6:00pm tonight along with the others that are going to come with Tommy and Kim.

Connor had called his cousin Kendall Knight who is a member of the group Big Time Rush and asked if they could come and sing at the reunion because Carly, Sam, Freddie, Megan and Andy are big fans of them and thought that they deserved a surprise like that. BTR(Big Time Rush) get to the Hotel three hours before they go to the reunion. Connor and Kira walk to their rooms hand in hand and the knock and Kira asks "are you almost ready". Logan answers the door and says "yes but we thought we still had at least two Hours." "Well Tommy and Kim want to meet you before then" said Connor. "We will be right out" said James. They leave the room and meet Tommy and Kim in the lobby or the hotel.

Tommy and Kim tell them what is going to happen they get ready to leave and they do.

Carly and Sam are in Blue dresses and Kim In pink, Kira in Yellow, Haley in Black, Megan in a pink one like her mom's, Miley and Lily in red dresses. Tommy, Connor, Ethan, Trent, Andy, Freddie, Justin and Jason are in button down shirts in their colors and Andy in green and they all have Black pants on.

_**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND NO FLAMES PLEASE. KAT KIM 22 STORY**_


	19. Chapter 18

_**Sorry it took so long to those who are still reading I have some writes block but here is the next chapter Hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Big Time Rush have come.**_

They all head to the reunion and then Connor intudeuces them to BTR. BTR do 5 of their songs which are Big night, Til' I Forget about you, Boyfriend, Halfway There and the City is Ours. Every body loves it and then Btr go to leave and Robbie Ray asked if the want to come on tour with Hannah and Kira. Kendall then says "that would be great Robbie Ray but I have a mother and little sister that would have to come too." "That is ok. If you are going to come you need to be ready to leave with in the next few weeks." Said Robbie Ray.

Kendall then says "we have to check with Gustavo and Kelly and see if it will be ok, because he may have something planed that we don't know about yet." Robbie then tells them to talk with Gustavo about it as soon as possible and then please let us know what you are going to do.

The next day the boys meet at rock records and tell Kelly and Gustavo about Robbie Ray offer and they discuss it and then decide that it was a great offer and Kelly contacts Robbie Ray and tells him that Big Time Rush can go on tour with Hannah Montana and Kira.

The boys Jennifer (Kendall's mom) and Katie

(Kendall's sister) get packed and ready to leave with Robbie Ray's group for the next stop which is in Chicago and they will sing on Shake it up as guest stars.

They get to Chicago and go check into the hotel and get some rest for the night because they got there a 2:30 am and were pretty tried. The next day Rocky Blue, Cece Jones, Gunther and Tinka Hessinffer show up at the hotel to welcome them and take them to the Shake it Up stage and to meet Gary Wilde.

They get dressed and Tommy and Kim stay at the hotel with Megan and Andy while everyone goes the the Shake it Up stage and then take the kids to the park that is right across the street from their Hotel.

They get to the stage and meet Gary discuss what is going to happen and how is going to be dancing while they sing.


End file.
